Truth
by Charmedbloody
Summary: They say truth will set you free. But what will happen when Star Fire has to face the truth about what she sees in a seer's eyes. What will happen with her and Robin? Read and find out. Star FireRobinNight Wing


**Truth**

They say the truth will set you free. Who knew when I asked for it that I would hate it so much when I find out what or really who caused Robin the good boy the sweet kind boy? To turn into Night Wing the bad boy the so wrong way idea of the boy that I fell in love with when I became a titan. I didn't know how to tell anyone who cause's this reaction in Robin. After I heard the news from a seer I couldn't even look at Robin after I found out. I asked if I don't leave if I stay will he stay the same sweet boy I knew the boy I grew to love with all my heart. No matter what I do no matter if I tell him asking him to not turn he would still turn. Out of anger out of spite. He would turn into Night Wing. Maybe if I turn the blame from me to Batman it would keep him the same way. The seer told me nothing would help. No matter what Robin the good was going to become Night Wing the bad.

Star stood there looking at the seer in shock "No its can't be." The seer nodded his head and turned and walked away saying nothing at all. She fell to her knees in the middle of the rainy Friday night in the middle of the water puddle. She didn't hear her friends come to her or any of them calling her name. She did feel someone wrapping a cape around her and helping her up. She felt like crying her eyes out about what the seer told her. She heard Robin's sweet voice threw the pain in her heard telling her she was alright she was safe. She couldn't even look at him as Raven helped her towards the tower. They all knew something was really wrong with there little ray of sunlight. Raven walked her to her room and made sure she changed her cloths to something warmer. Raven sat on Star's bed "What did the seer do to you Star. You can tell me."

Star shook her head "He didn't do anything to me. Its what he showed me what he told me." Raven blinked and stared at her waiting for answer. "I didn't even know he could speak?" Star sat down on her bed and nodded her head "He can when he wants to. And I don't know how to tell anyone what I saw." Star broke out crying again. Raven stared at Star. What ever she saw couldn't be good. "Shh it's alright. You will tell us when you're ready. You should try and get some sleep Star you had a hard day." Star nodded her head as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't hear Raven leave but all Star could do was play the events in her head as she tried to push them out.

Raven walked into the living room as she looked at the leader of there group Robin. "What did she tell you?" Raven sighed as she made her self a cup of tea and sighed as she looked in it. "Just that she seer showed her something that's really upset her. I asked what it was and she broke out crying again saying she couldn't tell us. She will tell us when she sorts it out for her self. I did the same thing when I found out about my birth and the stuff around it." The others nodded there heads "I think its best we all go to bed early. It's been a ruff day for everyone." Beast boy nodded his head as he watched Robin walk out of the room. "Did anyone notice how Star couldn't even look at Robin when we found her?" Cyborg nodded his head "Normally Star looks at everyone. What ever she saw I think had to do with him. It's my best guess on the subject." They all headed off towards there rooms as Raven finished her tea and put it on her dresser. "Star just tells someone."

Star woke up in the middle of the night in a scream. She blinked and looked around as she grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it as she cried. She heard someone knocking on her door she looked up and sighed "Who's there?" No one answer as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it and stared out at nothing but darkness. She sighed as she walked out of her room and headed towards the living room. She walked over to the big bay window and looked out it as she stood there staring out into the night. "The night is peaceful isn't?" Star jumped as she turned and looked at Robin standing there with a slight smirk on his face. Star turned away quickly as she went back to looking out the window again.

Robin watched as his beautiful little Star turned away from him. He felt his heart jerk slightly at this reaction she had towards him. "Did what you see have to do with me Star?" Star didn't answer she just stood there looking out into the night sky. "Star answers me. This isn't like you Star. Tell me what it is you saw. We all will help you. I will help you." Star shook her head "No one can help. Nothing I do will stop it from coming." She turned and walked off. But not towards her room. She was headed towards the roof. Robin blinked as he watched her walk away from him once again. He thought about going after her but he didn't. But before she left his sight he did say something "All things can be fixed with just telling how the things will go so wrong."

Star stopped and didn't look back at him. "Even when what the person knows will turn someone that they love evil for something that they do." Robin slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her middle "Nothing could turn me evil." Star blinked as she looked down slightly "Even if it's something that I will do that does." Robin nodded his head "Yes even that. Like I said Star nothing could turn me evil when it has to do with you my love." Star didn't believe him. "You lie." She broke away from him and ran towards the roof. Robin would have ran after her but was stopped buy the others "Let her go man. She's seen a lot." Robin sighed and nodded his head. He walked over towards the couch and sat down on it and sighed as he looked out the bay window.

Star ran towards the edge of the roof and cried. She loved Robin with all her heart and soul. But the truth was she was scared about what the seer said to her. She didn't want what she was told would happen. She knew what she had to do. She had two choices in the matter. Either turn around and go back and tell Robin how she felt and tell him everything. Or she could just jump from a top of the tower and jump to her death. She sighed as she looked up at the stars. "You know if you jump you will only be hurting Robin more then he already is Star." Star sighed as she wiped her tears away. "I know Raven. It's just hard to know that you hold a major big secret that could hurt the person your in love with."

Raven stood beside her and didn't look at her. "It didn't hurt the person I ended up falling for." Star couldn't help but laugh she knew who Raven was in love with. "Though you did want to kill him a lot of the times Raven." Raven nodded her head "I know. But Beast boy has changed. He didn't act differently around the idea of me being different. He accepted it and what ever it is Star. Robin will under stand. We all will Star." And with that the only sound up there on the roof was the sound of the wind and Star's breath. Maybe she could tell Robin about what she saw about what has to do with Star being Star. She turned and headed down back the stairs heading back into the living room. She blinked when she saw Robin laying on the couch a sleep.

Star couldn't help but smile as she looked at the sleeping angel as she walked quietly over to him and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled the cover over him as she walked over to the bay window across from the sleeping Robin. She stood there looking out the window she stood with her arms behind her back as she looked out into the night. "Star is that you?" Star turned around and looked at Robin who just sat up. "Yeah it's me." Robin smiled slightly "Come sit with me." Star nodded her head as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Robin smiled as he leaned in and kissed Star's cheek. "I love you Star I really do." Star laid her head on his shoulder as she looked out the bay window. "I love you to Robin. But it's really not that simple for me."

Robin looked at her as he rubbed her back with his slightly free arm. "Then what is it? What did he show you?" Star sighed as she began to speak "I am the princess from my home planet. And the next in line for the throne." Robin blinked and looked at her "Is that all Star?" Star nodded her head "Batman told me that a long time ago. Back when you joined up." Star blinked and looked up at him "You knew this whole time." Robin nodded his head "Yep. Is that what the seer showed you? That would make me angry and all. Then that wasn't a real seer Star." They sat there the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms and the truth of each others hearts.


End file.
